AnnaLynne
by Michelle7
Summary: Anna-Lynne has always been on the run from her enemires, never having the chance at a normal life. When she gets far enough away to have the chance at being normal, she finds friends and allies in the resident Vampires of Forks and the La Push Wolves. But when her past comes back to haunt her, will everyone she cares about be okay? Or will she fall victim to her enemies?
1. Introduction

**Dear Viewers,**

**As I said, I would be editing my story so here's the beginning of the re-edited _AnnaLynne_!**

* * *

The world of Pixies and their enemy in my mind.

Pixies have delicate, paper-thin wings with intricate designs and sparkly.

A different sparkly tattoo an each Pixie's cheek, never the same design, and a different colour depending on which element he/she can control; Earth=Green, Fire=Red, Air=Yellow, Water=Blue and Spirit=Purple (Pixies rarely get spirit for an element though). Only the first Pixie, Jenna-Lynne, and one of her descendents can control all five elements.

Their wings are the exact same colour as whatever their tattoo is.

Their eye-colour is somewhat the same as their tattoo colour, but not completely the same; Earth=Green, Fire=Bright Orange, Air=Golden Yellow (Might look like a vegetarian vampires eye-colour), Water=Blue and Spirit=Black. If the Pixie is the first Pixie, Jenna-Lynne, or that one descendent and it controls all the elements, the eye-colour changes in that order on every birthday.

They usually have short hair but some like their hair long. Their hair has a bit of the colour their tattoo is at the ends, mostly noticeable on blonde Pixies.

Pixie's stop aging at the age of eighteen, that's when their wings are usable.

Nothing happens if they go into sunlight. Pixie's are as beautiful as vampires and have temperatures as high as werewolves.

Pixies are allies with vampires and werewolves.

The enemy of Pixies.

Pixies have only one major enemy; Pixents. (Pronounced, Pix-ints)

Pixents are very much like Pixies, only they can only ever control one element, and that is Fire and their tattoos and wings are black with very little sparkle. Their eyes are always chocolate-brown, like Bella's.

The only way you can kill a Pixie or Pixent, is to slit both their wrists and their throat with a knife made by Pixents-if you want to kill a Pixie- or knife made by Pixies-if you want to kill a Pixent.

Pixies and Pixents look like your average human, except the tattoo you can see on their cheek and on their backs, you would see sparkles of whatever colour their tattoo is if their wings weren't out.

* * *

**Summary**

Anna-Lynne is a Pixie in trouble; she is the one descendent of Jenna-Lynne, which means she has a lot more Pixents after her than most Pixies do. When she moves to Forks, she finds the help of vampires and werewolves (The shape shifter kind), her two allies. One certain Pixent, Damon, covers the tattoo on his cheek to blend in and find Anna-Lynne and kill her as fast as he can. Damon was the Pixent Anna-Lynne remembers when her parents were killed but she doesn't realize it at first.

How will this turn out? You'll have to read to find out!


	2. A Pixie Comes to Town

**Chapter 1—A Pixie Comes to Town  
Anna-Lynne's POV**

I wish I had have been eighteen by now, then I could simply fly away with Ryderson or Rye for short, from the Pixents that were following us to try and kill me. Of course flying wouldn't help since it was raining.

Rye turned to look at me.

"Anna-Lynne, listen to me, I want you to keep running and not stop. I'm going to hold them off." He said.

"I'm not leaving you with all those Pixents!" I said.

"Yes you are! Besides, what are Pixents against a vampire?" Rye said.

I looked at him with worried, but understanding eyes.

"Now go!" He said and I ran and ran and ran as fast as I could go.

Then a thought came to me. Couldn't I just use the wind to carry me out of this situation?

I sighed. Why didn't I think of that before? I sighed again and used the wind to carry me far up.

I spotted the motel room and went down. I went in and packed all of my clothes, though I didn't have many, and all of my other stuff into one suitcase. I managed to pack all of Rye's stuff so he could leave immediately when he got back.

I wrote him a note:

_Dear Rye,_

_When you are safe, you call me. I'll be out of the state by now, possibly country but don't count on it. You'll know where to find me. See you when you're safe!_

_XOXO Anna-Lynne_

I left the note on top of his suitcase and left the motel.

I got to the airport and looked at the outgoing flights.

The only one that was the closest to leaving and the only one I could probably book, was a flight to Seattle.

_I could live in Forks, even though I hate rain. Rye could easily come out in the daytime. _I thought.

I booked my ticket and waited an hour for the plane to come in.

When I finally boarded the plane and it took off I breathed a sigh of relief.

_I made it here alive. _I thought. _I just hope Rye does too._

When the plane landed in Seattle, I rented a car, a black Mercedes S55 AMG, and headed towards Forks.

I stopped at a gas station to get a real-estate book to look at some houses I could get down here.

Money wasn't a problem; I had a ton of it.

So, I decided on a two-floor house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a attic and a basement.

It was perfect.

I called up the person selling it and bought it. She said she'd meet me at the house around 3pm.

One hour. That's all I have to wait. I decided to drive around town to check out what they have around here.

I had to make my mind wander from Rye somehow.

*****************************(~~~~~~~45 Minutes Later~~~~~~~)****************************

It turns out, there wasn't much here, just a few things off the highway and of course all the houses, but that's about it.

Good news is I found the high school that I would be attending, and it too was off the highway.

I had called the school after ten minutes of driving around the town.

Today was Sunday so I'd have to go to school tomorrow.

Today was also the 29th of September which meant my eighteenth birthday was in two days! I'll finally be able to use my wings.

I just wish my parents were here to see it.

My parents died when I was fourteen, trying to protect me from an army of Pixents that had invaded our home. My parents had told me to run while they held back the Pixents. I only remember that one of the Pixents had been my age, and that my parents had died right before I escaped. Rye had been there to help me escape.

A tear escaped the corner of my eye. I quickly wiped it away.

I had to meet the real-estate agent in ten minutes.

I quickly drove to the house.

I bought cover-up to put over my tattoo, I wanted to be careful while I was here, I never knew when there'd be a Pixent around.

I got to the house right on time. The agent arrived a minute later.

"You must be Anna-Lynne MacKenzie, am I right?" The agent asked.

"Yes that's correct." I said.

"I'm Carol Deplisea. I'm the agent you spoke with on the phone." She stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." I said taking her hand.

"Now, did you want to take a look around or do you just want to get straight to the signing?" Carol asked.

"Let's skip the tour; I'd just like to get this over with." I answered.

"Okay, let's go inside so you can sign a few things." She said.

I followed her inside and we went into what I expected to be a kitchen.

"Okay, I have the papers right here." Carol said handing me some papers.

I took a pen and started to sign all the papers.

"Now, do you want to pay in full right now or later?" She asked.

I took my check-book out.

"Who do I make this out to?" I asked.

"Simon Deluise." She answered.

I wrote down the name and the amount of money and gave her the check.

"Thank-you, the house is yours now." She said and walked out the front door.

_I'll need a bed to sleep on tonight. _I thought.

I headed back out to the car and got in then I headed off to Port Angeles.

I went to the nearest store that sold beds.

_Here I go. _I thought.

****************************(~~~~~~~Just Passing Time!~~~~~~~)***************************

I was on my way home now. I had got my bed and some blankets and was now headed to Forks.

I got home around 10pm so as soon as I got my bed set up; I changed into my PJ's and went to bed. I didn't go to sleep right away; I was too worried about Rye.

I tried thinking of what he might be doing, but next thing I knew, I was asleep.

The next morning, I got into the shower, got out, dried myself off, and got dressed into light blue skinny jeans, green top, purple sweater, a green scarf and red and yellow bracelets. I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, put the cover-up on my tattoo, put on a black jacket and black boots and headed off to school.

On the way there, I was hoping that Rye would contact me soon.

_It's been two days! What could've happened? _I thought.

I focused back on school, not needing to think about what could've happened.

When I got to school, I went to the administrative building.

The woman at the desk had a pin that said _Mrs. Cope_.

I walked up to her. "I'm Anna-Lynne MacKenzie. I just moved here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" I said.

She looked up at me and stared just for a second; I hoped she wasn't looking at my eyes. Sure they were a strange bright-orange colour, but it's still kind of creepy.

"Oh yes, I have your schedule and map right here, along with your permission slip that you need to get signed by all your teachers." She said.

She bent down and got three sheets of paper and gave them to me.

"Have a good first day!" She said.

I smiled and walked out of the building.

I had twenty minutes until first class so I went back to my car to study my schedule and map.

**(AN: I couldn't remember the classes for New Moon so I made one up!)**

Anna-Lynne Iris MacKenzie

Period 1-Spanish-Senor Gonzales  
Period 2-Biology-Mr. Mason  
Recess  
Period 3-English-Mr. Varner  
Lunch  
Period 4-Trigonometry-Ms. Serratos  
Period 5-Gym-Coach Clapp

Great, Spanish first period. Spanish wasn't my best subject, but I could pass.

I studied my map for the next ten minutes.

I had five till class so I got out of my car and headed to Spanish.

I walked into the classroom and up to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm new here, the lady at the administrative building told me I had to get this signed." I said giving him the slip.

"Oh right, Anna-Lynne MacKenzie?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Okay, do you prefer anything, Anna or Lyn?" He asked.

"Um, it's okay if you call me Anna-Lynne, but I don't mind Lyn either." I said.

"Okay, you can take a seat beside Angela." He said pointing at a girl with light-brown hair and glasses.

I nodded and went over to my seat.

Angela was silent when I sat and she didn't talk for the rest of the time remaining which was fine with me; I wasn't much of a talker.

After Spanish I walked to Biology with Angela, apparently she had Biology too.

When we walked in, I walked over to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Anna-Lynne Mackenzie I just moved here." I said.

The teacher looked up at me.

"Do you have your slip?" He asked.

I gave him the slip.

"Okay, take a seat beside Tyler Crowley." He said pointing at the guy at the middle table, right in front of Angela.

I nodded and walked over to the table.

I wished I had have been able to sit next to Angela again, or at least a girl!

I was super nervous around guys, especially since they always want to ask me out because I'm beautiful, to them at least.

I didn't find myself as beautiful as all the other Pixies, even though we're as beautiful as vampires.

I sat down and hoped for silence, maybe my eye-colour would be strange enough for him not to talk to me.

"Hey, I'm Tyler." Apparently my wishes were being avoided.

"I'm Anna-Lynne." I said, turning to face him.

He didn't speak again. Good.

We watched a video today, but, by the end of the class I still hadn't figured out what the topic was.

I headed off to my locker to get my English books and drop off my other books.

I headed off to English after I was done at my locker.

I walked straight to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Anna-Lynne MacKenzie; I'm the new student here." I said.

"Ah yes, Miss MacKenzie, or do you prefer something else?" The teacher asked.

"I don't care if you call me Lyn or Anna-Lynne." I answered.

"Right, well I'll take your slip." He said taking the sheet of paper from my hand. "And here's the book we are starting today." He gave me a book. "And you can take a seat beside Edward Cullen."

Great another guy, aren't I just lucky today?


	3. Day One Success

**2-Day One...Success!  
Anna-Lynne's POV**

I nodded, I didn't look at the guy I sat next to, he was just another boy I didn't want to talk to.

I looked at the book Mr. Varner gave me. Bram Stoker's _Dracula. _Typical we have to study this book. This was going to annoy me, I knew how vampires really were, they were my allies for heaven's sakes.

I scoffed aloud and said, "What a joke." Quietly to myself.

The guy named Edward heard it though.

"What's a joke?" He asked.

I didn't turn my head; I wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

"This book." I said keeping it simple.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"The way the author describes vampires in it, he underrates them, they could be good. His book has always annoyed me." I said.

"You believe in vampires?" He asked a little tense, he probably thought I was crazy. I wouldn't blame the guy.

"No, but, I have my own descriptions and beliefs for them, even if they are make-belief." I answered, hoping he wouldn't ask for any more details because I wouldn't be able to give very many.

"And what are those?" He asked still tense.

"Well, they don't fangs for one thing, just really strong teeth. And they can come out in the day; they just don't like to be seen by others in the sunlight. Also, they don't drink blood from humans, well they can, but they can also choose not to. Some of them can have special abilities, like; they could be able move things with their mind. That's what I believe."

Plus they also have cold, pale-white skin, red or topaz coloured eyes, they're fast and strong and their other feeding choice is animals. They also don't change into bats. And did I mention they're immortal and beautiful?

Of course I didn't say any of _that _out loud. That would be giving away too much.

Vampires who have gifts that work mentally, like mind reading, or what my friend Jane from the Volturi, she can inflict pain mentally; those gifts don't work on Pixie's. Pixies are immune to mental gifts.

"Interesting." Edward said. I personally hoped I had leaded him off my trail.

The teacher told us to read the first chapter of our books.

After class, I collected all of my stuff and headed to the door, not looking back.

I went to my locker and dropped off all of my stuff and started to head off to the cafeteria, when Angela came up beside me.

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, you didn't look like much of a talker. I'm Angela Weber." Angela said.

"Anna-Lynne MacKenzie, or Lyn, and it's fine, I'm not one to really fill the silence." I said.

Angela smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch." She said.

"I'd love to." I replied.

She kept on smiling and we headed toward the cafeteria in silence.

Angela led me in and to the line.

I kept it simple; water and a salad. It's not like I needed that much to eat, it's a Pixie thing.

Angela then took me to a table that had about eight people. What made it worse was that five of them were boys.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Angela." A few of them replied.

"This is Lyn." She said introducing me.

I nodded timidly and sat down at the other end of the table.

"Hi, I'm Bella." Said a female voice.

I didn't even notice that there had been someone sitting across from me.

I looked up.

There was a girl mahogany-coloured hair that went to the middle of her back, and she had chocolate-brown coloured eyes. Wait, chocolate-brown coloured eyes?

I almost gasped aloud. Could there really be a Pixent right in front of me?

I did a double take. She had pale skin also, way too pale too be a Pixent.

If she hadn't have had pale skin, I would've thought she was a Pixent. Pixent's have chocolate-brown coloured eyes.

"Oh, hi, I'm Anna-Lynne or Lyn." I said back to her.

"I believe you met my boyfriend Edward earlier, in English?" She said.

"Yes, um, right, might I ask where he is?" I asked.

"He and his sister Alice got called home for a family emergency. Alice should be back after lunch though." Bella said.

"Okay." I said.

"So, where'd you move from?" Bella asked.

"I moved from New York," I lied. "I started to get a little crowded there so I moved. I originally lived in France, that's where I was born." I said, that last part about France wasn't a lie.

I couldn't live in France anymore, that's where my parents died and told me to run for my life.

A quick tear almost escaped my eye, but I blinked it away, though it didn't escape Bella's notice.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Thinking of my hometown makes me sad because it reminds me of my parents." I answered.

"Why? What happened to them?" She asked.

"They died in France, when I was fourteen." I answered.

Bella took my hand.

I smiled at her. Her hand was a little cold, which was probably because my skin was hot like I had a really bad fever.

"I'm sorry." She said, not reacting to the temperature of my skin.

"It's okay." I said.

It wasn't her fault, I don't know why she was apologizing, it was my fault they were dead.

"We better get going. We have about five minutes left." I said standing.

I barely ate any of my salad.

"Oh I didn't notice. What class do you have next?" Bella asked.

"I have trigonometry." I answered as we left the cafeteria.

"Oh, you'll have class with Alice." She said.

"Cool." I said.

I headed to my locker and, surprisingly, Bella followed.

"Are you going this way?" She asked.

"Yeah my locker is this way." I said.

"Mine too." She said.

"Awesome." I said.

It turns out; my locker was only one space away from Bella's. Bella said the one in between us belonged to her boyfriend Edward.

We turned down different hallways and went to class.

I walked up to the teacher just like every other class.

"Hi, I'm Anna-Lynne MacKenzie, I just moved here." I said.

"Oh. Of course, do you like to be called Lyn, or Anna, or just keep it as Anna-Lynne?" Mrs. Serratos said.

"Lyn or Anna-Lynne is fine with me." I answered.

"Okay, you can take a seat beside Angela." She said.

I smiled and turned around. I sat down beside Angela.

"Hey Angela." I said.

"Oh, hey Lyn." She said turning to smile at me.

I smiled back.

The bell went and the teacher started the lesson.

I got my stuff collected at the end of the class and headed off to P.E.

Pixies are good at physical activities. They're fast and strong, but, vampires and werewolves are faster and stronger.

Turns out, Bella was in my P.E. class.

"Hey Bella, I guess we have gym together." I said.

"No way! Uh, great, now I have one more person to make a fool out of myself in front of!" She said.

"It can't be that bad..."

"Trust me, it's bad."

"Aw, don't worry, I could probably help you."

"I think I'm beyond helpless."

I giggled.

We went to the bench and sat down. The coach came.

"Okay guys, today were going to play a small game of volleyball. But first, I want you to pair up into partners and practice." He said.

"Bella, do you want to be partners? Maybe I could show you a few techniques. I was the star of the volleyball team back in New York." I said.

Being on a volleyball team wasn't a lie, being the star wasn't either, but, I didn't play in New York that was for sure.

"Sure, you can _try _to teach me." She said doubtfully.

I chuckled. "Let's go." I said.

I got a ball and began to teach Bella how to play volleyball. I taught her to bump the ball right, set it, hit or spike it and how to serve both ways. She was pretty good by the time the games started.

The coach blew his whistle. "Okay, I want you to stay in teams of two for the games." He said.

"Awesome." I said.

"Now the game is going to be Mike and Ben against Bella and...Anna-Lynne? Is that your name?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, let's get started.

The people we were against were friends of Bella's. I had already been introduced to Ben by Angela, I wasn't familiar with Mike.

I served the ball over the net.

They managed to get it back over. Bella bumped it over to me, I set it back and Bella did an awesome spike over the net and onto the boys court giving us a point.

"Awesome Bella!" I said giving her a high-five.

Neither one of the boys got the ball; they were looking at Bella like she wasn't really Bella.

In fact, that's how everyone was looking at Bella, with their jaws dropped too, even the coach.

"Are you really that bad in P.E.?" I whispered to a now blushing Bella.

"Yes I am really that bad." She said.

"Hey, can we get on with the game? It's kind of rude to stare like that." I said.

They all seemed to snap back into reality with my words. Mike threw me the ball and I served again.

By the end of P.E., Bella and I had won all of our games. Bella and I were the best team on the court.

Everybody was congratulating Bella, who was blushing ten different shades of red.

I was glad it wasn't me; I absolutely hate attention. I'd probably blush more than Bella, I get embarrassed that easy.

Bella came up to me in the parking lot.

"Wow, you teaching me how to play volleyball is both a gift and a curse! I think its spread around the school. People keep coming up to me and saying 'Congratulations on succeeding in volleyball!' I'm so embarrassed! I hate attention!" She said.

"You and me both, I get embarrassed easy, and attention is not good for me." I said.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you tomorrow Ann-Lynne!" She started to walk away but paused and turned back to me. "Or do you prefer Lyn?"

"Lyn is okay, I don't mind either one." I said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Lyn! Bye! And thanks for teaching me how to play volleyball!" She said.

"Bye Bella!" I said waving.

I got in my car and drove home.

When I got home, I cleaned off the cover-up on my cheek and sat down to do homework. I made myself a sandwich for dinner and then read a book.

Before I went to bed that night, I took a long look in the mirror, at my eyes. Today they were a bright-orange, tomorrow when I wake up, they'll be golden yellow.

_Goodbye bright-orange, see you in another five-or would it be four?-years! _I thought.

Before I fell asleep, I thought about my day.

_Day one, go to school, be normal, make friends, stay safe, help someone out. Check. _I thought. _Now, what will happen tomorrow?_

I hoped Rye would call by at least tomorrow, at least to tell me he was okay, he wouldn't want me to be upset or worried on my birthday.

Next thing I knew, I was asleep.


	4. Found Out

**Chapter 3—Found Out  
Anna-Lynne's POV**

When I woke up the next morning it was the beginning of Day Two.

It was also my birthday today. Today I was eighteen. Today my eyes would be a golden yellow, and not the bright orange that I've had for the past year. Today, my wings would become usable.

And today was the day I become immortal. Today was a good day.

I got out of bed and went to the mirror.

My eyes were a nice golden yellow colour.

Although, the colour looked almost the exact same colour of a vegetarian vampire's eye-colour.

I had a shower, blow-dried my hair, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and got dressed into gray skinny jeans, a purple shirt, yellow sweater, purple scarf and added red and blue bracelets.

I covered my tattoo, put on a white jacket and white boots, got my bag packed and headed out to my car.

_I'll have to get a car soon. I have to return this one by next Sunday. _I thought. _It'll be my late eighteenth birthday gift._

I got to school with fifteen minutes to spare.

I headed straight to my locker.

I dropped off my, got my Spanish book, Biology book and went to the Spanish room.

Seems everybody else just dropped off their stuff in the classroom and went to go somewhere else so that's what I did.

I went outside and sat on one of the benches.

I began to plan what I'd do after school for my birthday.

_Shopping is definitely on the list. I need more clothes; I think I have one full outfit left._ I thought.

I wondered how many stores in Port Angeles or Seattle sold good clothes.

_I could probably also get a car today. _I thought. _I wonder what I should get. Something fast, that's a definite. _

Someone sat down on the bench.

I looked at whoever it was. It was just Bella.

"Hey Bella." I greeted her.

"Hi Lyn, how are you today?" She asked.

"I'm great. I'm very happy today actually, because-"I paused to whisper in her ear. "Today's my eighteenth birthday."

"Really? Wow, my eighteenth birthday was about eighteen days ago." Bella said.

"Cool." I said. "But keep my birthday being today a secret okay? I don't want people to know because that would get me attention I don't want."

"Of course, I won't tell anybody." She said.

I smiled at her.

The bell rang.

"Oh, time for class, better not be late." I said standing.

She stood too and we walked to class.

I walked into my class and sat down next to Angela.

"Hey Angela." I said.

"Hey Lyn, how are you today?" She asked.

"I'm great." I replied.

She smiled.

The teacher began his lesson, in Spanish, and so began my school day.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

I headed off to Biology with Angela and sat down next to Tyler Crowley just like yesterday.

I hoped he would ignore me like he pretty much did yesterday. He did.

After class, I walked to my locker.

Bella and Edward were already at their lockers beside me.

I walked quietly to my locker and got my English books.

It seemed that Bella and Edward were in a conversation with each other so I got my stuff and went to class.

I read a little bit of my book and before the bell rung.

The teacher told us to copy the notes off the board, so I got a piece of paper out, a pencil and got to work. After I was halfway done my notes, Edward was whispering to me; "What are you?" He asked.

My pencil snapped in half.

I looked over at him and gasped.

I gasped because he had pale skin, topaz eyes and was beautiful.

He was a vampire.

So when I had scoffed when I saw the book we were reading, and he tensed when I said I kind of believed in vampires, it wasn't because he thought I was crazy, it was because he probably thought I was a human and that I knew about vampires existing.

I turned away, slightly smiling, and got a new pencil.

I tore a piece of paper from my sheet and wrote; _You're a vampire, right?_

I handed him the sheet.

He read it over quickly while I started on my notes again.

He passed the note back to me.

_Yes, but, you didn't answer my question, what are you?_

_P.S. Your eye-colour is different._

I finished up my notes, erased the words on the note Edward gave back to me, and wrote; _You noticed my eyes, I'm surprised you didn't figure this out before... I'm a Pixie._

I passed him the note.

I peeked over to see his reaction. He read the note and his eyes widened so much his eyes came out of their sockets slightly. When he relaxed, he quickly wrote; _Meet me, Alice and Bella outside at lunch._

I nodded in his direction and quickly discarded of the piece of paper.

The bell rang and I headed off to my locker to put my stuff away. I kept my book bag with me though. 

I went outside and sat on a bench. I looked up at the clouds.

Uh-oh.

It looked like the sun might come out.

_Well, I might as well make it rain so Edward and Alice can come outside. _I thought.

I got under cover, made the clouds full of water, and it rained. Just a light rain though.

I leaned against the wall around the school under cover and safe from the rain.

Edward, Alice and Bella rounded the corner.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey Lyn." Bella said cautiously.

Alice had a smile on her face, and Edward had a slight smile on his face.

Alice looked familiar, very familiar, like from a photo I saw. I wondered if my parents might have known her.

"So you're a Pixie. I would never have thought of that for a while." Edward said.

I laughed. "And why is that?" I asked.

"Well, you've covered the tattoo that would've been on your face, so I wouldn't have known. But there are obvious reasons that you're a Pixie, like me not being able to read your mind, which would've made it obvious. Also the bits of colour at the ends of your hair, that's another." Edward said.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you're a Pixie? Like a Pixie, Pixie?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

"Oh my God! What next? A witch? A goblin? A fairy? A sprite? A leprechaun? There are too many mythical, mystical creatures out there!" Bella said.

"Well Bella, the good things about vampires and Pixies is that they are far from enemies, they are allies." I said.

"What about Pixies and werewolves?" Bella asked.

I looked curiously at from Edward to Alice.

"Yeah, she knows." Alice said.

I nodded. "As for your question, it depends on what type of werewolf, shape shifter type, or people who turn into wolves with a full moon." I said.

Pixies were allies with the shape shifters, not Children of the Moon; they were too much out of control.

"Shape shifters of course." Bella said.

"Allies as well." I answered.

"Then you moved to the right place." She mumbled, obviously not knowing that I have better hearing than an average human.

I didn't know what she meant by that but I didn't ask any questions.

"You know Bella, I'm going to be honest with you, when we first met yesterday at lunch, I was terrified of you." I admitted embarrassingly.

"Terrified of me? Why?" Bella asked.

I was about to answer but Edward answered for me.

"You're eye-colour; it's the same colour as a Pixents eye-colour. Pixents are the number one enemy of Pixies." Edward said.

I nodded.

"Oh, so why didn't you think I was one afterwards?" Bella asked.

"Because of your skin tone." I answered.

"Okay, so can you tell me more about Pixies?" Bella asked.

"Of course, but we only have five minutes till class." I said.

"We could go to our house, I'm pretty sure the rest of the family would love to meet you." Alice said.

"That could work." I said.

"Okay let's go." Bella said.

We walked towards the woods.

When we were in cover, Bella got on Edward's back and we took off running.

Of course I was a little bit behind since I can't run as fast. Plus we were running in the rain I created which meant I couldn't fly. When I came up on them, they were walking so I could talk.

"Okay Bella, you wanted to know more about Pixies, right?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

So I told her about everything that I knew, I don't know absolutely everything since I wasn't able to finish learning but hopefully one day, I would know everything about Pixies.

"Okay then, Pixies have paper thin wings with intricate designs and patterns and very sparkly.

"Each Pixie has a different tattoo on their cheek which is sparkly as well, and is a different colour depending on the element they control; like if they control the element Earth, the colour is green, if they control Fire, the colour is red, if they control Air, the colour is yellow, Water: blue, Spirit: purple. But, Pixies rarely control Spirit. The tattoos are always a different design, never the same.

"The wings are the same colour as the tattoo.

"Their eye-colour is green, bright orange, golden yellow, blue or black depending on the element they control, Earth: green, Fire: bright orange, Air: golden yellow, Water: blue and Spirit: black.

"At the ends of our hair is a bit of the colour that our tattoo is.

"When we are eighteen, our wings become usable, which means we are finally able to fly." I didn't mention the mortality to immortality thing because I thought it might upset Bella.

"We have one major enemy as Edward said, Pixents. Pixents are much like us except they can only have chocolate-brown coloured eyes, can only control the element fire and their tattoo and wings are always black with little sparkle.

"As I said before, Pixies are allies with vampires and werewolves. To Pixies, vampires have different kinds of smells, for example, to me Edward smells a bit like honey of some sort. It's always a kind of sweet scent, and to vampires Pixies smell like flowers."

"So what kind of flower do you smell like to a vampire?" Bella asked.

I was about to say roses because that's what Rye said I smelt like but they don't know about Rye yet so I said, "Um, I'm not that sure..." I looked toward Edward and Alice.

"Roses." They said.

I nodded. "To Pixies, werewolves smell like different types of trees like Pine or Maple or Oak. To them we smell like different nature sources like grass or forests." I paused and my voice got a little bit lower.

"The only way to kill a Pixie is if you take a special knife made by Pixents and slit their wrists and throat with it.

"And to kill a Pixent you do the same thing except use a knife made by Pixies." I said.

"The very first Pixie, Jenna-Lynne, and one of her decedents are the only two Pixies who can control all five elements, which means their tattoos and wings have all five colours on them and their eye-colour changes in the order I said the eye-colours in." I said finishing.

"So you control the element Air?" Bella asked.

"Um, yes, but...uh...but..." I couldn't think of a way to tell them.

I didn't have to.

"Wait a minute! Jenna-Lynne, Anna-Lynne, you're that one descendent, am I right?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said and I rubbed off the cover-up on my tattoo.

"It's beautiful Lyn." Bella said.

"Thanks." I said slightly blushing.

"I should've known before. Your eye-colour changed, I noticed that and didn't realize the true meaning of it." Edward said.

"It's okay; I've stumped other vampires before too. And another thing special about me is that when I was born my eyes were all five of the colours for my first year, and they do that for one day every one of my decade birthdays." I said.

We started walking again after I had finished talking, and then began speaking about other stuff about me and them.


	5. A Story of Rye

**4—A Story of Rye  
Anna-Lynne's POV**

Edward was thinking about something and then spoke up. "Anna-Lynne, I've got to be honest with _you_, at first I thought you were a vampire with cover-up on." He said looking embarrassed.

I laughed. "You weren't the first vampire to think that." I said with a tear almost coming from my eye.

"Who was the first?" Alice asked.

"Well, his name is Ryderson, never did find out his last name. Do you want the whole story?" I said.

"Yes." They said.

I told them about one of the best memories that I had ever had, and that was the first time Rye had come into my life.

"Okay, on September 30th when I was six turning seven, my parents said they needed to go away like they did every night when I was asleep but they'd be back tomorrow afternoon in time for my birthday.

"I was walking through the forest when I ran into Ryderson or Rye as I like to call him. We looked at each other and he looked at me with curious and shocked eyes waved, he waved back, and I continued to walk. At the time I didn't know this but, Rye was following me. I went back to the house around 8pm and went to bed at 10 'o'clock.

"The next morning, or more close to afternoon because it was 11:30am, I got out of bed and got ready. I looked into the mirror, like I did this morning, to find my eyes a golden yellow now, exactly the same as right now. My parents came home about an hour later and I ran out to greet them. My dad was the one who came from Jenna-Lynne's family, he controlled the element Spirit. His name was Jasynne. Almost everybody in my family has the last four letters of their name 'ynne'. My mom, whose name by coincidence ended in 'inne', Corinne, controlled the element Air.

"So when my dad picked me up, and mom hugged me, we looked like a family of vampires to Rye. He stepped out from the woods. At the time, my parents were still teaching me about mythical creatures and they hadn't gotten to vampires yet so I asked them, 'Who's that?'

"Rye froze on the spot. My mom and dad turned. When they saw Rye, they smiled and invited him in to talk. When we were inside, he asked 'Are you vampires?' My parents laughed, I was confused. 'It may look like it, but we are just Pixies.' My mom said. 'It's just that she controls Air and I control Spirit, so we do kind of look like vampires.' My dad said after my Mom.

"Rye spoke with a low but soft voice, 'You must have a very special daughter then, I saw her yesterday, except with bright-orange coloured eyes.'

"My parents looked at each other. 'Don't worry, I won't say anything, I hate Pixents as much as you. In fact, I'll make you a promise. I promise I will look after, and protect your daughter as long as I exist.' And he's lived up to his promise. He helped me escape France when I was fourteen." I said.

"Why did you have to escape France?" Edward asked.

"Well, an army of Pixents invaded our home and so my parents wanted me to escape. They held off the Pixents while Rye got me on his back and ran. The last things I remember seeing was a Pixent my age and..." I paused. "...and seeing my parents wrists slit. That image has haunted me, and it still does." Tears started pouring from my eyes as I remembered that awful image.

Bella threw her arms around me. "It's okay Lyn. It's okay." She said as she patted my back.

"Thanks Bella." I said.

"Did I ever mention your skin is really hot?" Bella said.

I chuckled as I wiped my tears away. "Pixies run a little bit hotter of a temperature than anyone, even werewolves. Pixents are colder like a vampire." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"So if this Rye person is your protector, where is he?" Edward asked.

I froze. "Well that's the thing, I didn't come from New York, I came from Orlando, in Florida. It was raining that day, Rye and I were running from another Pixent army. He told me to keep running while he held them off. He stopped and I don't know what happened. I left him a note saying to call me as soon as he was safe and that he'd know where I was. He hasn't called yet. I'm worried about him. I left him on Saturday, it's now Tuesday." I said finishing my rather long explanation.

"Wait, how would he know where you are? Did you plan to come to Forks?" Edward asked.

"No, we didn't plan to come to Forks. It's his gift, to find people. If he focuses on a person's face, he sees where they are or where they're going and knows where to find them." I answered.

"Okay." Edward said.

"So where's your house?" I asked.

"Not too far now, just a little ways ahead." Alice answered.

I looked over at Bella; she seemed to be thinking about something really hard.

"Something on your mind Bella?" I asked.

"Well, a lot of things actually, all questions for you." She answered.

"Well ask away." I said.

"Okay, first, is there a way to become a Pixie or Pixent?" She asked.

I knew there was a way, but I didn't know what. That was one of the things my parents never got to teach me.

"Yes, but, I don't know how to do it, that's something my parents never got to teach me. I only know you have to be dying." I said. "Next?"

"Are Pixies and Pixents immortal?"

I smiled sadly. "I didn't say this earlier because I thought it might upset you. Yes, girl Pixies become immortal on their eighteenth birthday, guy Pixies, nineteen. Unless they're twins, then they both stay the same age, from a while at least. Pixents just one year more than both ages." I answered.

"So you're immortal now?" Bella asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"You'll never age again?"

"Yes, well, not until I find my mate and have a baby, then I'll start to age until I look twenty-one, for the guys it's twenty-two." I answered.

"Oh." Bella said.

"But I don't think I'll have a kid." I said.

Bella nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked her.

"A few more things, is that okay?" Bella said.

"Of course it is, ask anything." I said.

"Can a Pixie become a Pixent? And a Pixent a Pixie?"

"Yes, but, in our history it's only been dome twice, once to a Pixie, once to a Pixent." I said."But I don't know how to do that either. Next."

"Can a Pixie, or Pixent, become a vampire?" She asked.

"Yes actually, they can. Also, to vampires, Pixie or Pixent blood is the sweetest thing they could ever have. But, if I started to bleed right now, Edward and Alice wouldn't react to it. Vampires can't smell our blood." I said.

And I made a little cut on my arm. Edward and Alice didn't react to the smell, but the colour?

"It's blue?" They said.

"Metallic blue, but yeah, blue. If a vampire is constantly feeding off of us, his or her's eyes would flicker to this colour blue sometimes. For Pixents it's silver because their blood is silver. But, we can't be drained, Pixies or Pixents, we can only become vampires when they feed off of us." I said.

"Do they turn out like normal humans would when they are turned into vampires?"

"No, it's a bit different. They take up to a week to change and when they finish, they skip their newborn years. It's like they never even happened. And whatever their eye-colour was before is what they will be forever, unless they choose the human diet. So Pixent-Vampires almost always have chocolate brown eyes, but I'm pretty sure there are no Pixent-Vampires existing and the only Pixie-Vampires around are the ones who had been from the Air-element. We lose our wings, tattoo and elemental gift, but we always end up with another gift as a vampire." I said.

"That's a lot to remember." Bella said.

"I know, also, sometimes we don't remember our past life. But, that rarely happens." I said. "Oh! I just remembered! There's always a way to tell if the vampire you've met was once a Pixie or Pixent, besides the eyes. If they have a faint scratch on their cheek, you'll know they're a turned Pixie or Pixent."

"Wow." Bella said.

"I know." I said.

As we kept moving forward, I began to see a house up ahead. It was huge, but it was a very lovely and inviting home.

"What a beautiful house." I said.

"You'll have to tell Esme, she'd love to hear it." Alice said.

"Esme...?" I said.

"Our mother." She said.

"Oh, all right." I said. We kept on going forward till we reached the porch. The rest of their family came out, confused and curious.

_Well, here goes nothing._


	6. The Cullen's

**Chapter 5-The Cullen's**  
**Anna-Lynne's POV**

I stood behind Edward, Alice and Bella as we walked toward them.

"Edward, Alice, Bella, is something wrong?" A man with blonde hair and a fatherly voice asked.

"Well, nothing's wrong actually, we just figured you'd want to meet Anna-Lynne." Edward said.

"You mean the Anna-Lynne who just moved here yesterday?" He asked.

I smirked. I wasn't surprised they had talked about me.

"Yes." Edward said.

I stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Anna-Lynne." I said.

They all looked at me. They must have noticed the tattoo because their eyes widened.

The first two, the tall blonde male who seemed like their father figure and the woman with a heart-shaped face and caramel coloured hair (who I presumed to be Esme, the mother), both smiled at me.

"Would you like to come in Anna-Lynne?" The father figure said.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." I said.

They all turned and walked into the house, I followed. We all seated ourselves on the sofas.

"So, I think introductions are in need, I'm Carlisle." The blonde male, now known as Carlisle said.

"I'm Esme." The caramel coloured hair woman said.

"I'm Jasper." The honey-blonde male said.

"I'm Emmett." The big, brawny, dark and curly haired male said.

"I'm Rosalie." The beautiful blonde female said.

"And you all must know by now that I'm Anna-Lynne MacKenzie." I said.

"So that might as well conclude my theory of you being the one and only descendant of Jenna-Lynne's on having control over all five of the elements?" Carlisle said.

"Yes." I said.

"Why don't you tell us about your story?" He asked.

"Okay." I said and I began to retell my story. When I was at the part where my parents were murdered, I nearly cried again.

"And here I am now." I said after finishing.

"You poor dear!" Esme said. "Having to see your parents die right in front of you."

"I know, but I cope with it alright." I said.

"So have you heard anything from this Rye guy?" Jasper asked.

"Not since Saturday. That could mean one of three things. One-That the Pixents are close enough that they could overhear. Two-That he's still in a battle with them." I shuddered. "Or three-..." I didn't want to say, or even think, about this, but... "Three-They got him and killed him." I shuddered and cringed at the thought.

"It's most likely to be the first reason." Emmett said.

That made me feel better.

After spending time with the Cullen's, they all had opened up and we shared stories. Bella must not have heard all of these stories because she seemed to be listening intently.

I had been here a few hours. It was 5:30 when I got a text message. It was from Rye!

It read:

_The Pixents r listening, I'm the airport in Italy, I'm going 2 call u & say I'm going 2 Russia, 2 mess them up, u play along, k? I'm going 2 board the plane & w8 4 them 2 board then evacu8 & head 2 a different place 2 where u r. I'll call in a minute!_

I was so happy I was sure I was crying. The call came exactly a minute later.

"Rye?" I said.

"_Yes, it's me." _His voice came.

"Rye, I was so worried! It's been three days!"

"_I know but I'm on my way to Russia right now."_

"Yes come straight to Russia, no side stops, I'm already anxious enough."

"_Yes Anna-Lynne, I'll see you soon."_

"Bye Rye, be careful..."

"_Aren't I always? Bye Lyn. Oh, by the way, happy birthday."_

"Thanks." And then he hung up and I heard the dial tone.

A text came in:

_See u 2morrow, xoxo, Rye_

_Can hardly w8! xoxo, Lyn. _I texted back.

"So your friend Rye is coming tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I answered, I was definitely crying now. I was so happy.

"Why are you crying?" Bella asked.

"Because I'm so happy." I answered wiping the tears away.

"So what does Rye look like?" Carlisle asked.

"Rye is 6'2", his hair lies just above his ears and is blonde, everything a vegetarian vampire has, and of course perfect in every way." I said.

_He has a perfect body too! _I thought.

"Hmmmm, interesting." Carlisle said.

Edward looked at him with suspicion. "Carlisle is there something you're hiding from us?" He asked.

"Yes, I had a nephew named Ryderson Mitchell Cullen. And you described him, except his eyes were ice-blue and he was only 5' last time I saw him." Carlisle said.

"So you think Rye is your nephew?" I asked.

"Yes, is Rye in his early 20s? Physically of course."

"Yes, he's only 20 actually. Why?" I asked.

"I was 23 when I was changed; Rye was only 10, which means he was changed 10 years after me." Carlisle said.

"Well, Rye did say something about being 351-years-old. Does that confirm anything?" I said.

"Yes, yes it does." Carlisle said.

"So Carlisle, you had an older brother?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he was 6 years older than me. He died when Rye was 4 and that's when I started to take care of Rye." Carlisle said. "My brother's name was Lyell and his wife was Amoret."

"So that means we have a real cousin?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Carlisle answered.

"Cool." Emmett said.

"Yep, and you'll all get to meet him tomorrow, more or less, that's when he'll be here. When he called he was in Italy." I said.

"What was he doing in Italy?" Esme asked.

"I'm guessing he tried to lead the Pixents away from where I was so we could lead a false trail to Russia." I said. "That'd be my guess."

"That's probably right." Carlisle said.

Carlisle started to get into stories of his childhood with Rye, he could remember most of it but some parts were vague. Bella had called Charlie, her dad, saying she would be out a bit late. We all started chatting with each other and before I knew it, it was 10 'o' clock.

Oh-no, this was when I usually got so exhausted I could hardly do anything. And I knew I would be out in minutes. It was a curse. I tried to stay awake, but, I failed and I fell asleep instantly.

My head and upper-body started falling to the side and I hit the arm of the couch. I could hear a bit of commotion before I fell into a deep sleep.

I was dreaming about a time when I was 4, when I was always trying to use my wings.

"_Anna, what on Earth are you trying to do?" My mom asked me._

_She had caught me with my wings out and jumping off the stair's railing._

_My eyes were green at this time._

"_Trying to fly. Mommy why can't I fly like you and Daddy?" I asked in my bell-like voice._

"_Because you're only 4. When you're 18 you'll be able to fly just like us." Mommy answered._

"_But that's 13 and a half years away!" I whined._

"_It's okay." Mommy said stroking my wings till they went back into my back. "You'll have your 18__th__ birthday soon; the years will go by fast." She said soothingly._

"_I hope so." I said hugging my Mom._

_She picked me up and hugged me back and swung me around while I giggled._

The dream started to fade from this loving memory to the time when my parents were murdered.

"_Come on Anna-Lynne!" Rye said picking me up and trying to pry me from the door._

"_No! I won't leave them to die!" I said struggling against his hold._

"_Now Anna-Lynne!"_

"_No!" I cried._

"_You'll die too if you stay!" _

"_I don't care! I'm not leaving them!" I said firmly. I then met the eyes of a Pixent around my age. He smiled at me, and started to come over with a knife._

_Rye got me away from the door and ran off with me in his arms. "It's for the best." He whispered stroking my hair as I sobbed in his arms. _

I woke up and I was crying. I quickly wiped the tears away. I was on the sofa I had fallen asleep on last night with a blanket draped over me.

I smiled.

"Good morning Anna-Lynne, it's nice to know you're awake." Esme said walking in with something to eat in her hands.

"Oh, thank you Esme." I said taking the tray.

"No problem." She said. She had made me pancakes.

I smiled again. Pancakes were my favourite. They also made me sad. Mom always used to make pancakes for me.

"Are you all right dear?" Esme asked.

"Yes, it's just that mom always made me pancakes for breakfast, they remind me of her." I said.

"Well, I'm always here for you if you need me." Esme said smiling.

I smiled back. "Thanks Esme." I said.

I yawned, realized it was morning and I had been here the whole night. I would have to hurry eating if I wanted to get home in time to get ready for school. "Esme what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 7am dear."

"Okay, thank-you."

She smiled and left the room. I ate my pancakes and got up to go to the kitchen to return my dishes.

"You should probably be getting home and ready for school, it's 7:15" Esme said.

"Oh, thank-you. I should shouldn't I?" I sighed. "I'm sorry I passed out like I did."

"Not to worry dear." Esme said.

"I know, it's a curse I was born with, or rather, that's what I think of it as. Whenever 10pm comes around, I start to get really tired. Sometimes I can stay awake, others, not so much." I said.

"As I said don't worry. Although you gave us quite a scare, we all tried to figure out what was wrong with you. We all were scared something had happened. You can't even say how relieved we were when Jasper told us you were just sleeping." Esme said.

"How'd he know I was sleeping?"

"He's an Empath. He felt that you were really tired and like falling asleep so he told us while we freaked out." She answered.

"Oh, I'll have to thank him later. I should be going now. Thank-you for everything, you and your family have been very nice to me." I said.

"We already consider you family."

I smiled, she already felt like a mother to me. "Thanks, I'll see you later."

"See you later Anna-Lynne." Esme said.

I smiled at her one last time and walked out the kitchen and through the front door.


	7. Shopping with Rye and Alice

**6—Shopping with Rye and Alice  
Anna-Lynne's POV**

One of the Cullen's must have brought my car and stuff from the school because it was in the front yard.

I silently thanked whoever did this because I wouldn't have wanted to run all the way back to school and get it.

I got in the car and drove off.

When I got home, I quickly showered and got dressed into a red shirt, white sweater, light blue jeans, red scarf, and added purple and yellow bracelets.

I put on my grey boots I then brushed my hair and teeth and headed out the door with my purse, cell-phone and grey jacket. I didn't bother taking my books out of the car so they were already there.

I drove off to school and made it there by 8:50, ten minutes till school starts. Edward, Alice and Bella were all standing by a silver Volvo.

I walked over to them. "Hello, Edward, Alice, Bella." I said.

"Hey Anna-Lynne." They said. I smiled at them.

"So what happened to you last night? You kind of just passed out on us." Bella said.

"Oh, I have a curse—or that's what I like to call it—on me. At 10pm every night, or most nights, I get too tired to do anything." I answered.

"Oh, that must suck." She said.

"Yeah, it's terrible. But, I hope it's something I can grow out of."

We started talking about other things. "So I was thinking I could go see Jacob this weekend." Bella said.

"You know I don't think that's a good idea." Edward said.

**(AN: Bella visited Jacob often over the summer in my story, so Jacob got angry one time, Bella didn't get hurt, and he changed)**

"Well maybe Anna-Lynne could come with me?" She asked.

"That's not half-bad. Would you go with Bella to La Push?" Edward asked me.

"Sure, oh! That reminds me, I was going shopping tonight after I pick up Rye, would any of you like to come with us?"

"Count me out." Edward and Bella said.

"I'll come with you!" Alice said.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem!"

"So it's settled, I'm going to La Push with Lyn on Saturday?"

"Yes." Edward, Alice and I said.

"Okay." Bella said.

"Hey Lyn, could I talk to you for a second?" Edward asked.

"Yeah sure." I said. We stepped to the side away from Alice and Bella.

"Carlisle might have known your dad."

"What? Are you sure?"

"He was thinking about it all night. Something about your dad visiting Alice. Carlisle thinks your dad knew Alice."

That could be why I thought I knew her. "Well that's a...surprise." I said.

Edward nodded. The bell then rang and we walked in the school and went to our separate classes.

I got to the classroom and sat next to Angela. "Hey Angela."

"Hey Anna-Lynne. Where were you after lunch yesterday?" She asked.

"I decided to skip out, I had a headache."

"Oh, okay."

It wasn't like I couldn't get sick or anything like that, it was just nearly impossible. When a Pixie gets sick, it must be very serious or deadly. Even if it's just a headache.

The teacher came in and started his lesson. The first three classes went by and before I knew it, it was lunch.

I got my tray of food and sat down with Bella, Alice and Edward. I looked at the clock without a thought to it every so often as I talked with Alice, Edward and Bella. And I didn't really notice I was slightly bouncing in my seat until Alice put a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you so anxious about?" She asked.

"Oh, I guess I just can't wait to see Rye again. It's been four days, that's the longest we've been apart since I was 13. I'm still worried, what if a Pixent decides to follow him off the plane? What if they get the chance to—?"

"Stop worrying. Rye is going to be fine. That's something I'm very certain of." Alice said interrupting me.

"Okay." I said.

Time sped by again, but not in gym.

The coach blew his whistle. "Okay, teams of three today. You all know what to do so do it. The games are in 10 minutes."

Bella, Edward and I were on a team.

I had forgotten Edward had not known I taught Bella how to play volley-ball better, because to say he was shocked at how well she played was an understatement.

"Wow." Was all he had to say.

"All thanks to Lyn." Bella said.

Edward looked at me. "It took a while." I said. He nodded.

We played our games and stayed king/queen-of-the-court. When the final bell rung, I getting ready and out the door with Alice. We got into my car and drove off to Seattle. We got to the airport in record time.

"Would you mind staying here?" I asked Alice.

"No, go on. You're too nervous already." She said.

I nodded and went into the airport. I looked at the arriving flights.

_The one from Florence, Italy arrives...5 minutes ago? _I thought. I started walking down to the gate where Rye's flight arrived when two cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"I'm surprised Anna-Lynne, five minutes late?" Rye said teasingly.

"Hey, I got here as fast as I could. School didn't get out till 3pm you know? I was in Forks; it takes a while to get here." I said.

He laughed and placed a kiss on my neck. "It's good to see you looking okay and safe. Together again huh?" He turned me around so he could give me a hug.

"Together again Ryderson Mitchell _Cullen_." I said emphasising the last word and smirking.

He pulled back to look at my face. He looked shocked. "How...? How do you...? What...?" He struggled to find the right words.

"Long story short, the coven of vampires I encountered in Forks is your Uncle Carlisle's coven." I said.

"How'd you know he—"

"Know he was your uncle?" I said finishing his sentence. "He told me when I described you to him, said you sounded like his nephew, except that you were only 5 ft. tall, had ice-blue eyes and only 10 years old."

He smiled. "Okay, so Uncle Carlisle didn't really die? That makes me really happy. He was like my father when my own died."

"And now you even have an Aunt and cousins, well, adopted cousins but it doesn't matter."

He nodded.

"So are we going straight to Forks?" Rye asked.

"Actually we're going shopping." I said.

"Okay."

We walked back to the car and I got in the driver's side. Alice had got into the back so Rye got in the passenger seat.

He didn't notice her at first, but when he turned to put his bag in the back, he was like "Whoa! When did you get here? Who are you? What's going on?"

Alice giggled.

"Rye this is Alice Cullen. Alice this is Rye." I said.

"Oh, you must be one of my cousins that Anna-Lynne was talking about. It's nice to meet you." Rye said.

"You too. This is exactly how I saw us meeting." Alice said. Rye looked confused.

"Alice sees the future."

"Oh, okay." Rye said.

"Okay, if we're all done here, it's time to shop." I said. I then drove off to the mall. Rye groaned as soon as we got there. I giggled. Rye hated shopping and I knew it.

"Rye, you are shopping with us. You and I both know that this is our last outfit before we have to start over." I said.

"You mean you guys only have three outfits each?" Alice asked. We nodded.

"Well we got a lot of work to do." She said. She started with me.

By the time she was done with me, I had shirts in yellow, blue, white, gray, orange, gold, black and silver.

Sweaters in green, red, blue, gray, orange and black.

Jeans in blue, white and black.

Boots in gold and silver.

Flats in gray, white, gold, black and silver.

High heels, dressy shirts, skirts, dresses, (though why I got dresses now is beyond me...) dressy sweaters and leggings in green, red, yellow, blue, purple, white, gray, orange, gold, black and silver.

Scarves in yellow, blue, white, gray, orange, gold, black and silver.

Bracelets in green, white, orange, gold, black and silver.

And, jackets, dressy or normal, in green, red, yellow, blue, purple, gold and silver.

It was a lot, it cost about 6000$ all together.

But then Alice got into some summer clothes.

I questioned her but she said I would see.

She got me tank-tops in green, red, yellow, blue, purple, white, gray, orange, gold, black and silver, shorts in white, gray, black, blue, dark-blue and light-blue and a pair of sandals which added about 500$ to 6000$ which made 6500$ in all.

Rye wasn't as much.

She got him black sneakers and white.

Shirts, dressy shirts, sweaters and dressy sweaters in green, red, blue, white, gray, and black plus some striped dressy shirts.

Jeans in light-blue, gray, black, blue and dark-blue.

Jackets in white, gray and black plus a black leather jacket.

We spent about 2500$ on Rye. Alice paid for half of everything and I paid for the other half, 4500$ each.

We made four trips to the car before we had everything, well, we had Edward and Bella come in Edward's Volvo because we couldn't fit everything into my car.

Bella's reaction?

"Holy crap! How much did you get her Alice? A whole new wardrobe?" Bella asked.

"Yes. This outfit and the other two we saw her wear were the only things she had." Alice said.

"Still... is it that necessary to get that much right now?" Bella asked.

"I take it you don't like shopping either?" Rye asked.

"No, not really. Oh! You must be Rye! I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

"Yes, I'm Rye."

"And this is Edward Cullen, another one of your cousins." I said.

"Nice to meet you Rye." Edward said.

"You too. And nice to meet you too Bella." Rye said. Bella nodded. When we were in the car, Rye asked; "Bella knows about all of us?"

"Yes." I said.

"But she's human."

"Yes, but she's very trustworthy."

"So are she and Edward together?"

"Yes." I answered, and I began thinking about what would happen now that I was involved.

Rye nodded at what I had said before. The next few minutes of the car ride were in silence. Alice had her iPod on and ear-buds in her ears.

When Rye was sure she wasn't listening, he said; "Alice looks familiar, like from a photo your parents showed me."

"You know, I thought the same thing when I first saw her. I'll have to look through one of my photo albums." I said. I had three of them.

When we got to my house—now mine and Rye's—he said, "Nice house."

"Thanks."

"How many bedrooms and closet spaces?"

I laughed gently. "Four bedrooms and four walk-in closet, two for you and two for me." I said.

"Oh, great." Rye said sarcastically.

We pulled into the driveway and started unloading; it only took two trips this time. After all the unloading, Edward, Bella and Alice said good-bye to us and left.


	8. I Dream in Italy

**7—I Dream in Italy  
Anna-Lynne's POV**

"Well, better start putting stuff away." I said.

"Yeah." Rye said. We took a few bags up the stairs.

"Okay, two bedrooms on each side of the hallway, do you want two on one side or two across?"

"Two across." Rye answered.

"Okay, you get the blue and orange rooms and I get the green and yellow rooms."

"Uh-huh, you sure now how to organize things Anna-Lynne." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "So?" I turned and went into my bedroom. It was 8:30pm so I went to put my PJs on. Alice didn't get me PJs because I said I had a pair and that was enough.

Though for undergarments that was another story. Although it was embarrassing she got me a set in all of those eleven colours I mentioned.

My PJs consisted of white silk Capri PJ pants and a black tank-top. When I came out, Rye was half done putting his clothes away.

Lucky him.

I first went to wash my clothes from the past three days. Then, I went to put my clothes away, I decided to put five colours of clothes and accessories in the first closet.

That's how I sorted my clothes, green, red, yellow, blue and purple in the first closet, white, grey, orange, gold, black and silver in the second.

As you've probably noticed, I'm a very organized person, so in each coloured section, it went jackets, sweaters, shirts, skirts, dressy sweaters, dressy shirts, dresses and then leggings. The scarves went on a scarf rack **(AN: Don't know what the heck that is I just made it up) **high heels went on the shoe rack first, flats second, boots next and sneakers last. I put my jeans in their selective colours.

After putting those first five colours away, I moved onto the next six.

After I was done, I went out to collect my clothes from the dryer. I went back upstairs and put those away.

I was going back down the stairs when exhaustion hit me. I knew what time it was, 10pm. I struggled to reach the bottom of the steps but I was only half-way down.

I started to fall forward, but Rye came just in time and caught me.

"Why does this happen to me?" I whispered. He didn't answer. He put one of his arms under my legs, one supporting my back and carried me back up the stairs.

The last thing I remember was Rye laying me down on my bed.

I was dreaming about a time when I was 7-years-old and my eyes were the same as they were now. This was a week after I first met Rye.

_Daddy was taking me to Italy. He was taking me on a tour all through Italy actually._

_When we reached Volterra, Daddy said, "I want you to stay with me at all times. We're going to see some old friends of mine."_

_I nodded. Daddy took my hand and led me through an alley. He dropped down an opening in the ground. I did the same and he caught me. He put me down and took my hand again._

"_Daddy, who are we going to see?" I asked._

"_You know about Rye? These people are vampires too but they're a bit different. Their eyes are red." Daddy said._

"_Why? Do they not feed off of animals like him?" _

"_No, they don't feed off of animals sweetie but don't worry, they won't hurt us." Daddy said._

_We came out of the damp tunnel and entered a brightly lit room._

"_Jasynne, it's nice to see you again! What brings you to Volterra?" A small, 18-year-old girl with blonde hair and a black cloak on said. _**(Jane from New Moon except 2 years older) **

"_Well I'm touring through the country with my daughter. I thought I might stop by Jane and introduce her to Aro and the others." Daddy said._

"_So this must be little Anna-Lynne. She is very cute Jasynne, looks just like you and Corinne." Jane said._

"_Thank-you. Are they in?" Daddy asked._

"_Yes, they are, but not Caius."_

_She looked at me and smiled. She bent down to look at me eye-to-eye. "Can I be your friend?" She asked._

"_Of course you can." I said. I made her one of my special flowers, one that can never wither away. "This is a special flower. I made it especially for you. It can't wither away, no matter what." I said. _

_Jane took the flower. "It's beautiful Anna-Lynne." Jane said slightly surprised. She stood back up and said to my Daddy "She's the one isn't she?"_

"_Yes but let's keep that a secret from the Pixents." Daddy said._

_I heard Jane growl. "If a Pixent so much as laid a finger on her, they would hear from me. Pixents aren't protected right?"_

"_No." _

"_Then they wouldn't last a day in the torture I would put them through." Jane said._

"_So can you take us to see Aro and the others, Jane?" Daddy asked._

"_Oh right, yes, follow me." Jane said._

"_Is it okay if I held your hand?" I asked Jane._

"_Of course Anna-Lynne." She said smiling. I took Jane's hand; it was cold and hard just like Rye's. We walked down another tunnel and then everything opened widely into a cavernous room._

"_Ah Jasynne, it's been a long time huh?" A man with black hair and a black cloak said. He turned his attention to me. "Anna-Lynne I presume?"_

"_Yes sir." I said._

"_So polite, smart and very talented I'm guessing?" He said._

_I looked at Daddy. He nodded. I walked up to the man, with Jane, and created another special flower, but a different kind._

_I made them based on looks and kindness._

"_This is for you. It cannot wither away like a normal flower." I said giving it to him._

_He took it looking amazed._

_I then created a water ball in my hand. I spun it around like a basketball. I snapped my fingers and it disappeared, replaced by a single flame of fire. I made that disappear quickly because I knew how much vampires disliked fire. I made a small breeze go throughout the room, ruffling everybody's hair. It disappeared after a few moments._

"_For my Spirit demonstration, I usually ask someone if there's somebody they want to see." I said._

_Jane whispered, "Didyme, for Marcus." In my ear._

_I nodded. I went to stand in front of who I guessed was Marcus. "This is for you." I said. I got my other hand free and waved it over my right hand and the Spirit key appeared in it. I twisted it in the air._

_The Spirit door opened in front of me. "Bring me Didyme of the Volturi please please." I whispered._

_A beautiful vampire woman appeared in front of me. The door closed and she turned to face Marcus._

_I grabbed Jane's hand._

"_Hello Marcus." Didyme said._

"_Didyme? Is that really you?" Marcus said._

"_Yes, I am here for a short visit." She said._

"_This is amazing." Marcus said. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes and intertwined their fingers._

"_I must go now. Know that I will always love you." Didyme said._

"_As I you." Marcus said._

"_Goodbye Dear."_

"_Goodbye." Marcus said. The door re-opened and she disappeared through it. "Thank-you." Marcus said to me._

"_You're welcome Marcus." I said._

"_She truly is a remarkable child." Aro said._

_Jane and I walked back to my Daddy. "Can you keep this a secret? If you see a Pixent, not let it slip where we are and where we've been?" My Daddy said._

"_Of course, we'd die before we'd tell them anything. This little girl is special; we wouldn't want to lose her." Aro said._

"_Thank-you Aro, she's already on so many Pixents' lists' because one vampire let it slip." Daddy said. "Anyway, might I ask where Caius is?"_

"_He's out today." Aro said._

"_Okay, it was nice to see you all again, we must be going."_

"_Yes, visit again soon, we would love to see young Anna-Lynne again. And thank-you for your lovely demonstrations." Aro said._

"_It was nothing." I said blushing._

"_Yes, I thank-you very much." Marcus said._

"_You're welcome too." I said. "I'll see you all again sometime."_

"_We hope to see you again too." Aro said._

"_Bye." I said waving as we exited the room._

"_I think that went well. Thanks for making Marcus so happy." Jane said._

"_It was nothing." I said._

_On our way through the castle, I met four other vampires, three of which became like my older brothers, Felix, Dimitri and Alec. The fourth was a girl named Heidi._

_After all the introductions, we were saying goodbye to Jane. "Will I get to see you next time I come?" I asked._

"_Of course." She said._

_I gave her a hug. She was now my older sister. "Goodbye Jane." I said._

"_Bye Lynnie." She said with the nickname she gave me._

_Daddy took my hand and we left._

_**End**_

I woke up and I was smiling. That was one of my most cherished memories.


	9. New Kid After New Kid

**8—New Kid After New Kid  
Anna-Lynne's POV**

I turned my head and Rye was right there saying, "What are you so happy about?"

I yelped and fell off the bed. "Jeez, Rye! Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I said.

"I don't think that's possible for a Pixie." I glared. He knew what I meant. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"How long have you been there anyway?" I asked.

"I never left when I set you down on your bed last night." He said.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." I blushed slightly.

"It's okay, the more protection you get the better." He said. I smiled. "I'll go make you breakfast." He was then out the door.

I got out of bed and got dressed into a yellow shirt, green sweater, white skinny jeans, and added green and white bracelets and a yellow scarf. **(AN: You're going to hear what the outfits look like a lot in this story)** I went downstairs and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Uh, Rye, I was thinking maybe I could go to Italy this weekend..." I said.

Rye froze for a second. "Why is that Anna-Lynne?"

"Well, I have a friend over there and I haven't visited since I was 13. I used to go every second year, but then Mom and Dad..." I trailed off. He knew what I was saying.

"Oh, well, as long as I can come it's alright."

"Okay, don't worry; they're your kind of people.*****" Rye didn't detect the under meaning in my words. I then remembered I had planned to go to La Push this week-end with Bella. "Oh shoot! I forgot I had plans with Bella; I'll have to see if we can to La Push today after school since I want to leave tomorrow since we have no school. Which reminds me, are you going to go to school?" I said.

"Yes. I also heard there are two other guys who just moved here."

"Coincidence much? Four new people in one week? And only two connected? Weird..."

"I know." He paused and turned. "Breakfast is served."

"Took you that long to make bacon and eggs?" I chuckled.

"Hey don't laugh; I'm not used to this."

I took the plate from him and began eating.

"I don't know how you can eat that though." He said.

"You're a vampire; you're not supposed to know." I said with a small laugh. He laughed along with me.

After I finished I went upstairs to brush my teeth. I went back downstairs after I was done. Rye was waiting. I got my green jacket and decided to wear my green heels. Then we went out to the car and Rye beat me to the driver's side.

I glared at him for being the faster species. He just patted the seat next to him.

I got in on the passenger side. We drove to school in silence. Rye parked right next to where Alice, Edward and Bella were. Rye and I got out. I went around the front and stood next to Rye.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hey." They replied.

"Um, Bella can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure" She said.

We shuffled to the side of the car. "Do you think we could go to La Push today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think that'd be okay, why?

"Well, I'm going to leave for Italy first thing tomorrow morning to visit a friend I haven't seen since I was 13. And I miss her terribly; I used to go every second year." I said.

"That's nice. I'm sure your friend would like that. What's her name?" Bella asked.

I leaned in to whisper. "Rye doesn't know this, so if you want to ask Edward about her later don't let Rye hear, he might not approve. She's a vampire who is a part of the Volturi. Her name is Jane, she's like an older sister to me, well, I guess we're the same age physically now but whatever."

"The Volturi? Edward told me about them. He said—"

I interrupted her. "I know all about them and what they do so please don't tell me. I tend to look past them. I believe I have changed most of their personalities and they are not as cruel as they used to be, I don't think actually that cruel at all anymore." I said.

"Okay." Bella said.

I smiled. "So, Rye and I heard there were two more new kids, have you seen them?" I asked.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me! That's what we were talking about before you arrived, one of the new kids, Jaidynne, looks exactly like you!" She said.

"Huh?"

"He looks exactly like you, skin-colour, looked like a vampire's kind of look, your colour eyes, except he has straight hair that falls just above his ears, like Rye's, except that it's _your_ exact hair colour. It was so creepy, we thought it was you with shorter hair, but he's quite a few inches taller and his body isn't curvy like yours."

"Or yours." I said. She blushed. I giggled. "What does the other look like?" I asked.

"6'2", really good looking, black hair straight like Rye's and Jaidynne's and same length, he looked pretty cute, and his eyes are the bluest of blues, a sort of Sapphire colour. His name is Damon."

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah. But he's nowhere near as perfect as Edward."

I giggled. "Well, I suppose I'll run into them sooner or later." The bell rang.

"If you girls are done gossiping, we'd better get to class," Rye said. I laughed. We walked into the school. "I only have 3rd and 5th period with you." Rye said.

"That's better than none." I said.

"I guess." We walked the hallways for a bit and then went separate ways.

I ended up walking behind the other two new guys. I walked up beside them. "Hi, you must be Damon and Jaidynne, the other new kids." I said.

They nodded.

"I'm Anna-Lynne, I just moved here on Sunday. My friend also moved here today."

"Oh yeah, I saw him earlier." Jaidynne said.

"Oh cool, by the way, just a heads up, the kids around here don't get new kids all that much so you'll be talked about constantly, trust me. I'm still getting talked about. And, I think a lot of people will come up to you and try to be your friend, don't worry about it all that much, making friends here isn't that hard."

"Thanks Anna-Lynne." Damon said smiling back at me.

Damon looked so familiar, but, I couldn't think of where I'd seen him before, must have been a trick of my mind or it's been a few years.

Jaidynne was also smiling at me.

Oh great, please tell me these guys weren't seriously considering following _me_ around like every other guys in this school?

I hoped not.

"So what are your first classes?" I asked.

"Spanish." They said together.

"That's my first class too." I said.

"That's cool." Damon said.

"Awesome." Jaidynne said.

When I did a double take on the two boys, it seemed like Damon's expression was the one filled with lust, for what I had no clue, Jaidynne looked like he just wanted to protect me from someone, or something, like an over-protective brother.

Strange.

When we got to class, it seemed like Senor Gonzales was arranging a seating plan. **(AN: I'm not sure if they have these in High School because I'm not in High School yet!)** I groaned internally. I had liked it beside Angela.

"¡Oh, señorita MacKenzie, el Sr. Chafe y el Sr. MacKennin, ustedes tres se sientan en la última fila vacía por favor?" ** Senor Gonzales said.

Another groan on the inside. I ended up sitting between Damon and Jaidynne. After class, I walked to 2nd period, oblivious to the fact Damon and Jaidynne had the same class. And I found out we would be having a seating plan in this class too.

"Why?" I asked to no one.

"They do this every so often on the same week day." Angela said beside me.

I sighed. Great.

I ended up between the two new boys again. Where was Lady Luck when you needed her?

When class ended I hurried off to my locker. As soon as I got there, I leaned against it and started banging my head.

"What's wrong Lyn?" Bella asked.

"The new kids. I think they like me. I had first two classes with them and they wouldn't stop staring."

"Oh, not good." She said.

I sighed, my head aching a bit which it shouldn't have been. "I know." I said. I got my stuff and headed for English.

This time, I ended up between Edward and Rye instead of the two new boys who were in this class also. I wished Edward could read my mind so he could tell me what they were thinking so I wouldn't have to ask.

"Anna-Lynne? What were you just thinking?" Edward asked me very quiet so no one would hear.

"I was actually just wishing you could read my mind so I wouldn't have to ask you what the new kids are thinking." I said curiously.

"Well, I heard the second part of your thoughts. Maybe if you want me to read your thoughts I can hear those certain thoughts you want me to hear."

"Maybe."

"By the way, they're just thinking about work right now."

I sighed. At lunch, I sat with Rye, Edward, Alice and Bella. The two new guys sat with Bella's other friends along with Angela.

The rest of the day was kind of boring. And I found out I have the same schedule as both new guys. I hooked up with Bella after school and we drove her truck to La Push.

I was so glad to get away from school.

*******This is sort of a quote from one of the Night World books by L.J. Smith; I didn't know this until after I wrote it and read the series!**

****Spanish translation: ****Oh, Miss MacKenzie, Mr. Chafe and Mr. MacKennin, you three sit in the empty row please?**


	10. A Trip to Volterra

**9—A Trip to Volterra  
Anna-Lynne's POV**

I stayed in the truck while she walked to the door of a small house.

"Jake will be back in a few." The man said.

"Okay, I'll be down at the beach." Bella said. The man nodded. I got out and we walked along the beach. We started throwing stones across the water to see who's could go farther.

I won of course. That's when I smelt them. Werewolves, or rather, the Shape-shifters.

Bella went off to greet them but I stayed here and listened. "Hey Jake! How are you?" Bella asked.

"Good." He paused.

I looked over at him for a second, smiled, and waved. He had two others with him. He stared, wide-eyed. The other two did the same.

"Bella what's a vampire doing here?" The named Jake asked.

Bella didn't have a chance to answer before I was there in an instant. "Well hello there Mr. Wolf, I'm Anna-Lynne and F.Y.I., I'm not a vampire." I said ending with a giggle.

Jake looked at Bella, then looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. He looked me up and down. I had my hands on my hips and had my eyebrows raised in amusement.

Jake put his hand on my arm. I laughed a bit as he pulled it away with a curious look on his face.

"A Pixie I presume? Our ally?" Jake said.

"Yes sir." I said with a mock salute.

Jake's two friends smiled at me. "Took long enough Jake? The smell makes it obvious." One of Jake's friends said.

"Shut-up Quil." Jake said.

I giggled.

"Well it's nice to know we have an ally outside of La Push." Jake's other friend said.

"Bella, is this what you meant when you said 'Then you moved to the right place' on Tuesday?" I asked.

"Yes, and you heard that?" I nodded.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jake asked.

"I think proper introductions are needed." Bella said.

"Oh, right I'm Jacob Black; this is Quil Ateara, and Embry Call."

"I'm Anna-Lynne MacKenzie."

"Nice to meet you."

For the rest of the time at La Push, we did all sorts of activities, some of which Bella had difficulty with. After 7pm came, we said good-bye to Jake, Quil and Embry and headed home.

Bella dropped me off at my house and I walked in.

"Rye! I'm back!" I said. No answer. "Rye?" Silence. I took my coat off and walked in. "Rye?" I said, getting anxious. Still nothing but silence. "Ryderson Mitchell Cullen! Where the hell are you?" I shouted.

Suddenly cold arms wrapped around my waist and cold lips at my throat.

I screamed before I realized it was only Rye. "Oh my God! Don't do that!" I said as my heart-beat slowed.

"Sorry, it was _too _easy."

I sighed. "I've got to go pack." I said getting free.

I packed the summer stuff Alice had bought me, now knowing the reason why. I packed two tank tops, two pairs of shorts and my sandals.

After that was done, I went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, I got ready immediately. I put on a blue shirt, black jeans, a red sweater and a silver bracelet.

For the weekend I wouldn't need scarves and I didn't want to pack any bracelets. But, I did pack, for a just in case sequence, my short black dress and gold heels, and my long purple dress and silver heels. Plus the necklace I was wearing, the one given to me by my parents.

I put on a blue jacket and white flats. I went downstairs where Rye had his bag.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "So who are these friends of yours anyway? I wasn't aware you knew anyone in Italy."

"You'll find out. It's a surprise."

He groaned. I went out to the car and Rye got in the passenger's side. I drove to the airport. Once we were on the plane I got something to eat. I slept on the plane because I hadn't gotten a good sleep last night.

When I woke up, we were landing in Italy. Rye and I had only book bags so we only needed to rent a car. I drove.

"Do these friends of yours know you're coming?" Rye asked.

"Er...no, although they used to expect me every second year since I was 7, I went when I was 7, then 9, then 11 and 13. I always went with Dad. Then he and Mom died and I missed 15 and 17. I think I'll start coming every year, more than once a year. I've missed my best friend, and pretty much my sister, terribly." I said.

"Oh, okay."

"This is a surprise for her and her...family." I said. Rye nodded. I didn't want him to know where we were going yet so I took the way with no road signs.

Dad always took this way.

We were allowed into the city and I drove to the entrance Dad had taken me through last time.

"Do you know where we are yet?" I asked Rye.

He shook his head no. This was the entrance with the elevator instead of the tunnel I usually had taken with Dad. We walked through the doors and went straight to the elevator. I wiped my cover-up off to reveal my tattoo.

We hit the ground floor. And once we walked out, Rye knew exactly where we were and who we were visiting.

"We're in Volterra? Visiting the Volturi?" He asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Who are you best friends with?"

"Jane, we're both the same physical age now." I said.

"Jane? Wow." I laughed. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello. Is Jane in?" I asked.

"Yes, are you expected?" She asked.

"No, this is a surprise visit." I said.

"Have you been here before?"

"Yes, four times before this. I haven't been here in almost five years though."

"Okay."

"Oh by the way, tell her that 'Lynnie' is here, okay?"

"Of course." She turned to the intercom. "Miss Jane?"

"_Yes Gianna?" _Came Jane's voice, but it sounded exasperated, like she was tired or annoyed.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but, there's a girl here to see you. She goes by the name Lynnie?"

There was a lot of scrambling on the other end. _"Gianna! Tell her I'll be there in a minute!" _

"Okay Miss Jane."

Gianna turned to me.

"Jane will be here in a minute."

And just as she said, the doors burst open and Jane had her arms around me and she knocked us both over.

"Lynnie! Oh my gosh it really is you!" Jane said and looked down on me.

I smiled when I saw she still wore the flower that I gave in her hair.

"Why haven't you visited in five years? I was so disappointed when you didn't come when you were 15." Jane said.

We both got off the ground.

"You didn't hear? I guess no one did except the Pixies." I said.

"Hear what? What happened?"

"Jasynne and Corinne were murdered by the Pixents who invaded our home. Right in front of me too." I said choking on the last words.

"You poor thing! How'd you get away?" Jane asked.

I gestured to Rye. "Rye has been my guardian or protector since I was 7. When I was 14, he got me away from the Pixents and has been with me ever since." I said.

"Well thank-you Rye, for keeping my sister safe."

"Oh, right. Rye, this is Jane Volturi, Jane, this is Ryderson Cullen." I said.

"Is he a part of the Cullen coven?"

"No, well sort of, he's Carlisle's biological nephew." I said.

"You've met the Cullen's? How?" Jane asked.

"Where do you think I'm living now?"

She gasped. "You moved all the way from Paris to Forks? Wow I'm impressed."

"I know, it took a day for me to realize they were vampires. I didn't really notice them till my second day." I said.

"Oh, well it's nice that you've met them."

"Yeah."

"So how long are you here for?"

"Well, I had today off of school and Monday, I'm going home Monday night, so three days."

"Wow." She sighed. "You're so grown-up. I'm sure Aro, Marcus and Caius would love to see you know. Last time Aro and Marcus saw you, you weren't my height, you were about 5 inches shorter, and much younger looking. Come on, let's go."

I thought about previous visits and realized I'd never met Caius; he's never been here whenever I came.

"Is Caius actually here?" I asked Jane.

"Yeah, he's here...you've never met Caius. I just realized that. He's always gone when you're here, oh this is perfect! He's always wanted to meet you." Jane said.

"Hey, could I change first?" I asked.

"Of course! The only change we've made to your room is the bed."

"Okay, come on Rye." I said grabbing his arm. Jane led us down to the familiar hallway to my old room. She had been right, the only thing different was the bed.

"Okay, I'll be right out."

I closed the door and got out my black dress and gold heels. I quickly changed and put my hair half up and half down. I opened the door.

"Oh Lynnie! That looks really good on you." Jane said.

"Thanks."

"You know, it's good you brought a dress, we're having a birthday ball for Alec and I."

"Huh? When's your birthday?"

"October 5th. You usually miss it because you usually come on the 8th." Jane said.

"Happy birthday! That's for all the ones I've missed!" I said hugging her. "You know, your birthday is only four days after mine?"

"Really? That's awesome, same with you bringing that dress."

"Actually, I've got another in purple with me."

"Nice, I love purple. And purple looks good on you." Jane said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes." She tilted her head. "Is it a long dress?"

"Yes, why?"

"Good, I'm wearing a long dress too."

"Okay."

We reached the familiar cavernous room. "Aro, Marcus, Caius. We have a visitor." Jane said cheerfully.

"Who my dear?" Aro asked. I came into the room beside Jane with a smile.

"Me." I said.

Aro and Marcus's eyes widened. "Anna-Lynne my dear, is that you?" Aro asked.

"Yes it is Aro. It's a pleasure to meet again."

Aro stood and came forward. He came and gave me a hug "We have not seen each other in a while. We are grateful you are here once again." He said. He pulled back. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman my dear."

I blushed. "Thank-you Aro."

He looked at Rye. "And who is this?"

"This is Ryderson Cullen, Carlisle Cullen's biological nephew." I said.

"Carlisle has a nephew? Well, well, what a surprise. It is nice to meet you too Ryderson."

"You too Aro." Rye said.

Aro shook Rye's hand. "So how long have you been with our dear Anna-Lynne?"

"Since she was 7." Rye said.

"He is my protector. Ever since Jasynne and Corinne..." I hesitated. "...passed on to the next life."

There were many gasps.

"What happened?" Aro asked.

I took his hand and allowed him to only see what took place four year ago. He was surprised that he could read me, but even more surprised by the death of my parents.


	11. The Bet that was a Fight

**10—The Bet that was a Fight  
Anna-Lynne's POV**

"I am terribly sorry Anna-Lynne." Aro said. "But, now that I am able to read you when you want me to is truly remarkable."

"Yes, I just recently found that out with Edward Cullen's gift."

"That is amazing." Aro said. He went back to his throne to sit.

Marcus came up to me next. "It is always a pleasure to have you here. We have missed your visits." He said giving me a hug.

"As I have missed you all." Marcus went back to sit. I went to stand before Caius. "I believe we have never met. I am Anna-Lynne MacKenzie." I said.

"Yes, I've heard quite a bit about you Anna-Lynne. I'm Caius."

We shook hands.

"Since this is our first meeting, would you like to see my gifts? Aro and Marcus have already seen them and I feel it is not fair that you have not." I said.

"I would love to see your demonstrations."

I smiled. Just like when I was 7, I did my mini demonstrations. I realized Aro kept my flower as Jane had so I made two more for Marcus and Caius. A spark of flame on my finger next, a hurricane the size of my hand after and a water orb between my hands.

And then I asked Caius, "Is there anybody that you'd like to see who's died?"

He thought about it. "My younger sister who died at 14, Casey."

"Okay." I said.

I waved my left hand over my right and got the Spirit Key just like eleven years ago. I twisted it and the door opened. "Bring me 14-year-old Casey." I whispered.

A 14-year old girl took my hand. She looked a lot like Caius, except, un-vampire like.

"Brother Caius, it is nice to see you again. How are you?" Casey said.

"I am well Casey. It is nice to see you too."

They kept a conversation until Casey's time was up. She let go of my hand and said, "I must go Caius. Farewell." She turned to Marcus. "Didyme sends her love."

"Send her mine Casey." Marcus said. Casey nodded and went back through the door.

I stumbled backwards, feeling weak and off-balanced. That was new.

"Anna-Lynne, are you alright my dear?" Aro asked.

"I'm fine. That just took a bit of my energy, I'll be fine." I said that not knowing that I would be. Aro still looked concerned.

We spent the rest of the time catching up on the last five years.

Again I was told about Jane and Alec's 'Birthday Ball' and I was welcome to come since I was a friend, and considered 'Royalty' in the Vampire world since I was Jenna-Lynne's descendant.

When 6pm came around, Jane suggested we go out.

"That sounds like fun." I said.

"Let me go change." Jane said.

We were going out with Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi and Chelsea.

Alec is 18 and 5'11", five inches taller than Jane and I. Demetri and Felix are both 20 and 6'2". And Heidi and Chelsea are both 19 and 5'9".

Jane came back with a grey dress on, Heidi with a white dress and Chelsea with a silver dress.

Demetri and Heidi were mates, same as Felix and Chelsea. Jane and Alec were both mate-less.

Demetri had a white shirt on, Felix a light grey shirt, Alec a black shirt and Rye a dark grey shirt. Jane and decided that she would be Rye's date and Alec would be mine.

I was okay with that. It was funny how each of the pairs wore matching colours.

We walked the streets of Volterra. It was beautiful. I'd never been here at night before; this was all new to me.

Although, we didn't stay in Volterra long, we headed off too Alessandria, usually a three hour and forty-five minute drive, but with Felix driving, one hour and fifteen minutes.

Alessandria was beautiful too.

At one point in the night, I escaped from everyone, quickly but long enough, to get a gift for both Jane and Alec.

I got Jane a necklace with an opal on it and I got Alec a watch with an opal where the hands meet.

I went back to the group and put my gifts into my purse.

We went to a club around 8:15. The club Jane took us to was called _Il Bella Stella, _and if my Italian was correct, that meant_ 'The Beautiful Stars'_.

We all danced in a group for a long while. Then, when the slower songs came on, we went into pairs and danced.

Alec was a pretty good dancer; he managed to get me to dance. I noticed at one point that it was 10:45pm, and I wasn't even tired.

When I thought about my other visits to Italy, I realized I'd never gotten tired at 10. Weird, Italy must be my normal place where everything is just, well, normal.

"You're a much better dancer than I remember Anna-Lynne." Alec said during one slow song.

I blushed. "Thanks." I said. He smiled at me. I smiled back. Alec had put on green contacts, and green really did suit him.

It was 2:15am by the time we left and 3:30am by the time we got back. It was 3:45am when I finally was in my PJs and asleep.

***_*_*Sleep Time*_*_***

I woke up around quarter to 11am. I put on a blue tank top and white shorts and slipped my flip flops on. I walked out the door. Rye was there.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, how are you doing? Tired from last night?"

"Nope, I got 7 hours of sleep so that should be enough." I said.

"Uh-huh, the others are out right now but they should be back soon." Rye said.

By others, he meant our crew from last night. "What are they doing?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Can't tell you." I pouted. He laughed.

"Would you like to see my dress for the party tonight?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you don't to keep it a surprise? I mean, I wasn't with you when you went dress shopping..."

"Come on, I'll surprise everyone else." I said,

I pulled him in and he sat on the bed. I went into my huge closet and closed the doors. I put on my long, gorgeous purple dress and walked out.

Rye's eyes widened when he took me in. He couldn't take his eyes off of me. I laughed.

"So, what do you think?"

He didn't say anything. Then he finally said, "You look absolutely stunning, more than beautiful."

I went back in and took it off. I put it in a hanger and placed it on a hook. I got my clothes back on and walked back out.

"So, you have something for tonight right?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, have you ever been here before?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well, let me take you on a tour." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. I showed Rye every part of the Volturi castle.

By the time we came back to my room a few hours later, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Demetri, Chelsea and Felix had returned.

Jane and Alec were just about to start looking for us. "There you are." Jane said.

"I was just showing Rye around." I said.

"So, you excited for tonight?" Jane asked.

"Hell yeah." I said.

Jane smiled. I hugged her and Alec. "Happy birthday guys." I said.

"Thanks." They said.

I let go of them. "Are you keeping your dress a secret?" I asked Jane.

"Yep, no one sees it till tonight. Though I will tell you it's yellow."

"Hey, Lyn, do you remember what we said we'd do when you turned 18? Back at your last visit?" Alec asked.

I tried to think about it. And it came to me.

I smiled. "That fight?" I smirked.

"Are you still up for that?" Alec asked.

I pretended to think about. "Yeah I guess."

"Right now?"

"Right now." Alec turned and the rest of us followed.

"Are you seriously keeping to this? You could get hurt." Jane said.

"I'll be fine Jane, don't worry." I said.

"What's going on?" Rye asked.

"When I was 13, Alec and I used to play fight, I always won. Then Alec said, 'After you turn 18, the next time you visit, we're going to have a real fight and I'm going to win.' While I was sitting on him. And I took up that offer. So that's where we're headed and what's going on."

"But, Anna-Lynne, Jane's right, you could get hurt." Rye said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine."

The only people watching our fight were Rye, Jane, Demetri, Felix, Heidi and Chelsea. I kicked of my sandals and I got into a crouch in front of Alec. He mirrored my movements.

He made the first move. He lunged, so fast I just barley stepped out of the way.

The rules were we could use our gifts, even though Alec's was useless against me, no biting since I was a Pixie, no burning which meant I couldn't use my Fire element and no ripping each other apart, like we would even if that wasn't a rule. The first one pinned beneath the other loses.

He jumped at me again but missed.

As he passed I grabbed his arm. I pulled and swung him over me and put him on his back.

Alec got up before I could pin him. He scowled at me. I smirked. He sprung forward, lower this time, getting my legs. He was on top of me but I wasn't letting him win. He had one hand on my arm.

With him on my legs I kicked up and flipped over backwards. A little help from wind though.

I was now on top of him though he still had a hold of my arm. He got up quickly and I followed after him.

But, as I had pried his hand off my arm, four of his fingers had left a cut trail on my arm, probably from his nails.

I could feel the pain and the blood dripping down my arm. I wished Pixies healed as fast as werewolves, but, unfortunately, we don't.

I hissed at the pain. Alec looked like he regretted holding my arm.

I used Earth to root his foot to the ground then I ran and jumped. I put my hands on his shoulders when I ran and got to him. Then I jumped my body up so, for maybe a bit less than a second, I was doing a handstand on his shoulders. I made mist appear around his head to distract him. Then I flipped back down behind him, with my back facing his and my hands still on his shoulders. After my feet were firm on the ground, I flipped Alec over my head and slammed him to the ground right in front of me.

That movement ripped open the cuts on my arm deeper and bigger. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. He flipped up and turned to face me.

A few years of gymnastics helped with my move. Alec lunged again but I flipped over him and before he could turn I had him pinned, my cut arm's hand at his neck, metallic blue blood dripping down onto his neck, much more than I thought.

"I believe I've won?" I said.

"This time, I'll get you next time." He said.

"Not likely." I got off of him and he got up.

"I see nothing's changed." Jane said.

"Nope." I said.

"Are you okay?"

"My arm will be fine."

She gave me a wrap to put around my arm. "Thanks."

Felix and Demetri were teasing Alec about 'losing to a girl' and Alec just tells them to shut it. He was just upset that he lost. He had a towel and was wiping off all my blood that had dripped on him; there was a lot of it there.

Again, I felt exhausted from using my Elements. This time, I fell backwards like I was fainting. Luckily, Rye was there just in time to catch me.

"Anna-Lynne, why has this suddenly started to happen?" Rye asked.

"I don't know." I said as I got up.

"Lynnie are you alright?" Jane asked.

The rest of the crew swarmed around me, all looking worried. Even Alec who was upset and embarrassed just seconds before.

"Really I'm fine now." I said. I looked for a clock. It was quarter after 3pm. Still less than five hours away from the party.

As soon as they were sure I was okay, we left the fighting area.


	12. The Party

**11—The Party  
Anna-Lynne's POV**

They weren't really convinced that my arm was okay because blood—a lot of it actually—was seeping through the gauze wrap, but I told them it didn't hurt, even though it did.

The next few hours we told tales of what happened in the last few years. Before we knew it, a little more than four hours had gone by. It was 7:30.

"We'd better start getting ready." Jane said.

"Yeah." Heidi and Chelsea said.

We went away from the boys and went to get our dresses. Jane, Heidi and Chelsea got everything they needed and brought it back to my room.

We did our hair first. Jane had hers crimped, Heidi's in a French braid, Chelsea's in a bun and mine, the half that was up was in a bun and the half that was down was curled.

We only had a bit of make-up on, for Jane, eyeliner on the edge of where the lashes began with a light yellow eye shadow, to go with her dress. Heidi's makeup was done the same way except with pink for her dress, Chelsea had a bit of black eye shadow, just a tad of it, not anything that would make her look like a raccoon. She had a peach coloured dress.

And me? They put the eyeliner the same and since my dress had silver on it, they made a fading and blending sort of thing with grey and purple eye shadow. I was the only one with mascara on.

Then we painted our nails the same colour of our dresses. And afterward we out our dresses on.

Jane, in her gorgeous, bright yellow dress and black heels. She had a black necklace and bracelet on. Heidi, pretty in pink, is the expression but it was more like beautiful in pink, she had gold heels, a gold necklace and bracelet. Chelsea, with her peach dress, white heels, necklace and bracelet, she was amazing.

Me? I guess I was pretty with my purple dress, silver heels, necklace and bracelet.

But Jane, Heidi and Chelsea said I was the prettiest.

I doubted that.

Jane had put a purple, super-exorbent as she said; wrap on my arm, which was still bleeding, but the wrap caught most of the blood.

The boys were waiting outside. They were stunned to say the least. They started saying to us how beautiful we are.

Just like last night, Alec was my date and Rye was Jane's. Alec and I were the last to leave.

He noticed the wrap and held my arm gently while looking at it. "Anna-Lynne I'm sorry I scratched you. I didn't mean to, and now you're losing lots of blood because of my mistake. Are you sure you won't—"

"Don't worry about me Alec, okay? It's your birthday, enjoy it while you can." I said cutting him off.

"Okay."

We caught up to the others and we entered the ballroom. To say it looked amazing would be an understatement. There were decorations everywhere and different coloured lights too. It was a little dark but it was nice. The music wasn't exactly modern, but it wasn't old-old either.

I had given my gifts to Aro earlier on, so I would get them from him later.

Alec and I danced to the music, although, he had to lead most of the time because I didn't know a lot of the dances that were going on around us. I took a break after two hours to go get my gift to Alec. Jane and Rye came over so I got Jane's gift too. I came back over to them.

"Happy birthday Jane and Alec." I said.

Jane opened hers first. "Oh my gosh Lynnie! It's beautiful! Is that an opal?" She put it on. I nodded.

Alec then opened his. "Thanks Anna-Lynne, I've been needing one of these."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jane said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not that bad." Jane gave him a look. "Okay, okay, fine."

"Anyway, when did you get these? I'm pretty sure you couldn't have found them in Volterra." Jane asked me.

"I got them in Alessandria."

"So that's what you were doing when you left." Alec said.

"Yeah."

"Oh! That reminds me, we got you a gift too, well, it's from your Dad really, I just finally finished developing it."

I looked at Jane. "What?"

"Jasynne gave me these really old cameras, says his brother had the first and second from 1840 to 1853."

"1853 was when Uncle Masynne and Aunt Janet died." I said.

"Okay, then he said the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth and thirteenth were his."

"That's a lot."

"Yeah, but, they lasted 75 years, twenty photos each." Jane said.

"Whoa, okay."

"He said they were from 1853 to 1928. He told us to get them developed and give them to you. He had a caption written down for each picture, pr at least some of them. I put them into photo albums and wrote the proper caption to right photo, so you wouldn't be so confused." Jane said.

She gave me two albums.

"Each one has 130 photos." Alec said. I flipped to the first page of the first album.

_Our Life_—my Aunt and Uncle—_With Mary-Alice Brandon MacKenzie 1840-1853. _Then underneath that: _Plus Afterwards 1853-1885._

Who was Mary-Alice Brandon MacKenzie? I don't think Masynne and Janet had a kid but I never knew.

They died way back in 1853.

The first picture was that of a 6-year-old girl with my Aunt and Uncle—I could tell it was Masynne because he had blue eyes and looked just like my Dad, they were twins—and the caption to the picture was: _Masynne, Mary-Alice and Janet, 1840, the day after we saved Mary-Alice from death, creating our Pixie daughter._

_So I had an adopted cousin. Well, since a MacKenzie changed her she immediately has the MacKenzie blood. _I thought. When a Pixie saves a human by changing them, that new Pixie has the same bloodline as the Pixie who changed them, making them immediate relatives.

Same thing goes for Pixents.

Then there were various dates, from achievements to birthdays to vacations to just pictures for nothing, just purely for fun. As she got older, Mary-Alice began to look more like Alice.

Mary-Alice controlled the Element Air. When I came to Mary-Alice's 18th birthday picture, she was an Alice clone. I went to the next album, skipping the rest of the first one and flipped to the last page.

The caption read: _June 18__th__ 1928. The day before I lost Mary-Alice. _This picture, was of Alice Cullen. I was certain of it.

Rye looked at it. He gasped. "It's Alice."

"There's a note there too. It's addressed to you I think." Jane said. The note fell from the album.

"It says 'Anna', but I didn't think anybody called you that." Alec said.

"My parents were the only ones to call me Anna." I said.

I opened it.

_Dearest Anna,_

_ You are but 5 when I write this, but you must be 18 and I and Corinne must have perished if you are reading this. These photos of Mary-Alice Brandon MacKenzie are to help you find her. My twin brother saved her in her human life and adopted her when she was 6, after she became a Pixie. He died in 1853 and left her to me when she was 19, a year after her 18__th__ birthday. But, I lost her to a vampire—_I paled—_in 1928. She transformed. I gave her a note saying _'Remember Alice' _and only that. She was a visionist in all three of her lives. She forgot her Pixie life and human life. Find her Anna, tell her all of this and she will remember her past lives instantly, it comes from being a Pixie prior to being a vampire. I leave you with these memories of her life from 1840-1928. She is you cousin, find her, like I couldn't do. Corinne never knew about her._

_We Love You Anna,  
xoxo Jasynne—Dad_

I was crying. This letter meant everything to me. And now I knew I had another relative, even if she is a vampire.

"Alice Cullen is my cousin, Mary-Alice Brandon MacKenzie." I said.

They gasped. "That's gotta be a surprise." Jane said.

"It is."

"Let's get back to the party, people are starting to stare." Alec said.

I nodded. I got up and began dancing with Alec again. There was a lot of twirling in the dance we were doing now. I was getting kind of dizzy. Alec twirled me out, letting go of my hands, and then I twirled into another guys arms and he took my hands.

It was Rye.

"Oh." I laughed a little. "That's what Alec was doing." That evil demon. I blushed.

Rye twirled me around and brought me back, closer than last time. And you know what? I liked this close proximity between us. He twirled me out, and pulled me back in.

We were staring into each other's eyes when Rye said, "I love you."

I couldn't believe he said the words I always wanted him to say to me. It made me happy.

"I love you too; I always have, and always wanted you to say the words to me." I said.

He smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. This is what I've always wanted, Rye to kiss me. The songs had gone slow and we were just swaying from side-to-side.

This party reminded me slightly of a prom.

We were tightly close to each other, my arms around his neck, head resting on his chest while his arms were around my waist and his head on mine.

Three hours later, at 3am, the party was over. I was really tired, so Rye picked me up and carried me to my room. I changed into my PJs and got into bed.

Rye came in with a pair of PJs bottoms and no shirt on. He was gorgeous, as always of course. He came and lay down next to me. He pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Anna-Lynne."

"Goodnight Rye."

I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
